Dystopia I: Enter the Nightmare
by Terry Milien
Summary: Book 1 - Just after vanquishing her sister by self defense, Billie is overcome by her guilt and comes back on the place where it all happened – but what she finds there is more than just peace of mind or forgiveness ... COMPLETE
1. All Hollow's Eve

**DYSTOPIA  
A Billie Story  
PART ONE**

**Author's Note:  
**1. Welcome to my new fan-fiction page; I hope you will all enjoy.

2. I deeply believe and hope this fan-fiction is nothing like those you have ever read about Billie or _Charmed_. You will certainly think that some passages are rushed, and that others don't make sense at all – or so I think _(laughs)_, but trust me, it'll all make sense in the end _(winks)_.

3. The chapters are _very_, _very_ short – about one Word page, one Word page and a half. Some will be a few lines longer/shorter than the others but most of the _short_ story will be dealt in these very short chapters. But it doesn't mean there won't be a _lot_ of short chapters _(winks)_.

**xxx**

**Story's Overview:  
**Just after vanquishing her sister by self-defense, Billie is overcome by her guilt and comes back on the place where it all happened – but what she finds there is more than just peace of mind or forgiveness: a new foe attacks and brings her where it all begun …

**xxx**

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own _Charmed_¸ yadda, yadda, yadda: don't sue me.

**xxx**

**All Chapters: **(Unless stated otherwise)  
Written By: **Me (Térence)  
**Edited By: **Abby**

**Chapter One: All Hollow's Eve **

**Synopsis:  
**After vanquishing her sister, the guilt drives Billie to go back to the scene of the murder of which she is the culprit. Emotions and memories flow and mix into her and leave her at the mercy of a new enemy.

* * *

It all begun on the night of the dramatic events known to all of us as the Ultimate Battle. After the Charmed Ones had left Magic School to deal with their own future, Billie, who was supposed to do just the same – though for what future? she asked herself –, had stepped back in the middle of the room the Battle had taken place in, right before the round, stony white altar, and a new set of tears and memories both good and bad had flown through her.

She saw herself and her sister in beautiful dresses at Paige's wedding, then their bonding in Phoebe's old room after she had saved Christy from the cave she was brought up in. The next thing coming to her mind was that dreadful Halloween night when she was only five and Christy was kidnapped by a demon, leaving a slight, childish fear of pumpkins for years in Billie's mind. The last collection of memories to reach Billie's subconscious was Dumain, sweetly talking to her and her sister to gain their trust then warning the Triad of the Charmed Ones' coming – ultimately leading to Billie vanquishing Christy with her very own fireball. And then she felt the world around her falter and she fell in a swirl of lights and cries from another time …

Billie opened her eyes; tears had dried on her cheeks from her crying of the night's events. She was lying on the floor of the Magic School room where she had killed her sister. She saw heavy black curtains hanging before the large windows and went to them to open them, hoping maybe to dissolve the darkness in her heart by lightening the room's – but still it was night outside, so her passing out mustn't have been any longer than a few minutes, maybe an hour.

Her back hurt from the lying on the ground anyway, but no chair whatsoever was visible in the dark room. Sighing, she tried her hardest to concentrate on her power, visioning a pretty, comfy chair in which she could sit … but her projection was out, her soul was too torn, her mind too detached in order to avoid a breakdown, that she couldn't control any of her magical gifts – which she knew could be very problematic should a demon attack for whatever reason of theirs.

Resigned, Billie let herself slide down the cold wall, making sure her back was straight against the stone so as to somewhat ease the pain. But barely had she reached the ground that a petrifying sound, a voice indeed, both heinous and inquisitive, murmuring Billie's name, echoed in Billie's head making her jump back up onto her feet.

"Who's there?" she inquired, looking at the far-most corner, the darkest of all. She thought she saw a shadow moving back there and slowly stepped forwards, looking backwards from time to time to check nothing had crept out behind her to assault her.

But there was no creature of the dark that came out of shades neither from behind or from the far-most corner, as she witnessed when she reached it. But looks can be deceiving, and though her sister had proved it to her not long ago, Billie had still been caught in the game: she felt more than she heard the movement behind her, and turned round in time to see a dark-cloaked figure standing there, a white hand held out in her direction, ready to get a grab on her – and it did.

* * *

**Special Thanks:**  
To Abby: Without whom this story would never have been started,  
To you readers: For keeping it alive only by reading thi


	2. The Cave

**Chapter Two: The Cave**

**Synopsis:  
**The new foe has led Billie to the Underworld, leaving her clueless as to what is happening. The demon's identity shall be revealed, only for Billie to discover an unbelievable truth.

* * *

A fiery cascade rose before her eyes, blinding her, and she felt her every particles being compressed – she knew she had just force-flamed out. Her lungs were empty of any air and she had a horrid soot taste in her mouth from having tried to catch her breath. But as quickly as this had happened, it all stopped.

Her lungs filled up at once, making her cough; she tried to spit and choked herself slightly as she re-materialized in a cave. She jerked her wrist from the stranger's grip and stepped back, looking wearily around at her whereabouts … the Underworld.

The hooded foe advanced on her and Billie backed away even more. "Who are you? Leave m–" she began but was cut off by a high-pitched voice seemingly coming from the grave.

"Billie," was all the taunting voice said, but yet it pressed a chill upon Billie's spine; it both seemed familiar and unknown to her and that frightened her even more.

Billie turned round to run and she heard the undead voice laugh icily and follow her at a walking pace. "You won't escape from me, Billie," the unnatural voice told her, "I am going to rip you out from the inside …"

Billie halted in mid-race, turning on her heels to face the figure with the dead voice; she wasn't going to let whoever this figure was play with her! Putting a resolute expression on her face, she settled her feet hard in the graveled ground and, standing straight, facing her kidnapper, she looked at them. "Who are you and what do you want? You better talk 'cause today wasn't your best shot to attack me, you bastard, as right now I'm one pissed-off witch."

The hooded enemy was there, advancing on her still, but it didn't answer, she just kept walking towards Billie.

"Alright, bitch, you chose your fate, didn't you?" And with that she waved her hand and the dark silhouette was pushed backwards, though not as hard as Billie expected.

The strange, dead-like voice spoke again while stumbling to stay on its feet, "So killing me once was not enough, was it? You want to do it all over again." The figure found its balance back and lifted a hand to the dark hood hiding their identity, pulling it off to reveal a mane of light brown hair and hazel eyes in an angry face: Christy stood before Billie.

* * *

**Thanks** to Abby for editing and giving advice and to the readers for reading and reviewing -- hopefully ;-)


	3. When Billie Killed Christy

**Chapter Three: When Billie Killed Christy …**

**SPOILER** **Do Not Read the Synopsis if You Haven't Read Chapter 2**

**Synopsis:  
**The enemy's identity revealed still leaves Billie unbelieving – forcing Christy to tell her tale and bring some needed proof as to how she is not dead when her sister witnessed her burning at the flames of her own fireball.

* * *

Billie gasped as she backed off again, shaking her head, repeating, "No, no, no" first to herself then louder and louder until she reached shouting point. Her back hit the cave's wall and it revived the stiff pain from earlier. "Ow!" she let out faintly.

Suddenly remembering who was standing before her in that cave, she looked up at her thought-dead sister and raised her hands, bringing two fingers to each of her temples, she closed her eyes. "You're an illusion, Christy's dead," she convinced herself. "Show me who you are and be vanquished," she summoned all her strength to mix her words and her projection power yet when she felt no power boost cross through her, the usual sign of her power working, she opened her eyes and still there Christy stood, unchanging, undead.

Christy let out a yelp of laughter at her sister's vain attempts to get rid of her, a cold, joyless laugh filled with loath. Next moment though, she was no longer laughing, only smiling a contemptuous smile and her eyes, staring at Billie, showed but evil pleasure.

"That power of yours won't work any longer, sis," she said in her usual voice, the one Billie had known for months now. "See, Dumain knew we had lost you to the bitches so he suggested that I astral there with him while I myself stayed somewhere safe and wiped up a spell to bind your projection … I obviously was too late for when I took a glance at what you were doing, you had already appeared in Magic School and vanquished my Masters –"

Billie shook her head, refusing to believe any of it, sending tears all over the place. "No," she repeated yet again. "I saw the flames burning you to death. I saw you ending up into ashes."

"Yeah, I guess I have Phoebe to thank for that – before I kill her, that is," she laughed her evil laugh again. "She taught me the trick, without knowing it though, I think." Christy grinned.

_Earlier that night, in the "Altar Room" of Magic School, the Charmed Ones had just vanquished the Triad's Spirits and Dumain; before them, Christy and Billie were arguing. "How could you?" was accusing the eldest of the Jenkinses._

_What none of them saw though was another Christy, her head looking over the doorway at her astral self, saying the same things her illusion said._

_But seeing she couldn't reason with her baby sister, Christy started a chant, having parted her half-soul from her astral one's:_

"_Make them see what cannot be_

_Flames that leap to make them flee."_

_And back in the middle of the room, the false Christy hurled up her huge fireball and threw it at the Charmed Ones, only for Billie to telekinetically repel it back towards her, killing her at first sight but only faking her death indeed._

* * *

**Thanks** to you all who read, even if you don't review – though _that_'d be much appreciated _(smiles). _Have a happy end-of-year celebration. Wish you all the best!


	4. In Your Time of Living

**Chapter Four: In Your Time of Living**

**Synopsis:  
**As the truth starts to sink in into Billie, Christy decides that time is up to end it all – only for Billie to meet some highly unforgettable woman closer to her that will convince her she needs to keep on the fight.

* * *

"It's not possible," Billie kept murmuring to herself, listening to the tale of Christy.

"Yet here I am, you treacherous fiend," replied her sister. "And I am gonna win you back or get you outta the way," – she held up a hand, and a fireball appeared on top of it, slowly revolving on itself, like a miniature Sun – "whichever you choose."

"I'm not going over to your side unless _you_ choose the light," Billie said, trying to dissolve in the cave wall as she continued to shake her head.

"Then you die." Christy let her fireball go and Billie saw it coming her way slowly, like a picture in slow motion and she didn't do anything to stop it to strike home. She felt the soaring pain of white hot iron being pressed against her chest and didn't even yell although she closed her eyes.

She reopened them and was dazzled by the white light of the place she was now in, contrasting with the darkness of the cave she stood in the moment before. A swirl of white lights appeared before her, but they, to her, seemed grayish in the purity of the location. An elderly woman of some beauty, with her long blonde hair and hazel eyes, was left behind at the magical lights' departure.

"Who are you?" timidly asked Billie, not sure to know the answer yet having a slight idea as she looked on at the somewhat familiar face.

"I'm your grandmother, you stupid witch," said the other one, rolling her eyes. "Why, oh, _why_ in the name of the Great Goddess did you have to let that damn fireball hit you?" Her voice was as reproachful as possible.

"What was left for me down there anyway?" asked Billie, daring and bitter, knowing now that she was somewhere between life and death, if not in the afterlife indeed.

"You behave yourself or you'll regret it, you idiot. The world has but one hope, and this hope is _you_," her expression became disdainful, "no matter how awful that is." She stared straight to the young Jenkins, "so you go back down there and hold on to life if you don't want me to come and kick your Wiccan butt." She crossed her arms on her chest, "And believe me, I'm much worse than your damn sister."

Billie's jaw had dropped; she was looking at her grandma in awe. "Now _go!_" The other woman held out a hand in a dismissing way and Billie felt herself dissolving to nothing again. The next moment, the soaring pain in her chest was back, she was in her dying body again. She was kneeling, coughing and spitting blood, her hand clutching her wound.

* * *

**Thanks** to all who read and please leave a review :-D


	5. Talk to Me or Not

**Author's Notes:**  
My deepest thanks to XxMemories4everxX, for reviewing this story. I would love to hear more of your thoughts about my writing :-)  
Also, I would like to notice you that _Dystopia, A Billie Story_ has been made a two-parter, seeing the amount of chapters I have come upon with. "Cliffhanger" will be the word for this series :-D

**Chapter Five: Talk to Me … Or Not**

**Synopsis:  
**Back from limbo, Billie tries to reason with her sister, only to be told she's the one that needs to be reasoned with. The talk doesn't lead where she expects as Christy decides on another plan to get to Billie.

* * *

"Not dead yet, are you?" Christy's heinous tone passed above Billie, making her spine straighten. She looked up at her big, evil sister, who flew backwards, falling on her back on the floor.

"Why can't we talk ourselves through this?" Billie choked herself on her words.

"Because there's no reasoning with you, Billie." Christy stood up, sadness in her voice and on her face. "I tried for months to have you see the light; the Charmed Ones are our enemies, they don't want others to be happy, all that matters for them is their own happiness."

Billie helped herself with the wall to get up, "The Charmed Ones are not the evil ones, Christy, the _Triad_ were. They had you parted from your family, from your friends, and brainwashed you to believe _they_ were doing the right things!"

"SEE?! You ask for a talk and you don't even listen!" Christy was raging.

"Just go to hell, Christy!"

"No, _you_ go!" Christy hurled another fireball, the final straw to Billie's life.

_Hold on to life if you don't want me to come and kick your Wiccan butt,_ this echoed in Billie's head and she looked at the lethal sphere coming her way and though her emotional state was too unstable for her to repel the fireball, it was enough for her to bring a small rock to collide with it, causing an explosion that spared her life.

"The weed always tries to cling on to the earth she's infested with her roots," mocked Christy.

"Come and uproot me then," dared Billie.

"I have a better idea; I'll let you _take_ root here. Hope you enjoy the place." And Christy flamed out, leaving Billie in the cave.

Billie realized this was no ordinary cave where demons met here and now; she ran with some difficulty, due to her wound, around the cavern and soon discovered a heavy door with a barred peephole – she was in the cave in which Christy had been held captive for years, where the Triad had been brainwashing her. Was that the fate Christy was setting up for her?

* * *

There you go. I hope you enjoyed and I'll be back soon enough with chapter 6, which is already fully written and nearly ready to go ;-)  
Reviews are more than welcome and appreciated :-)


	6. Turn the Paige

**A/N:** Thanks XxMemories4everxX for your encouragement and Minerva67 for adding _Dystopia _as a Favourite Story of yours :-)  
Now is the time to let you guys read the new installment in _Dystopia: A Billie Story - Part One:_

**Chapter Six: Turn the Paige**

**Synopsis:  
**Trapped in what was Christy's prison for years, Billie tries to get the help of her Whitelighter … and when Paige appears but does not act like herself, Billie needs to deal with that new blow.

* * *

"Paige!" Billie had been shouting for a quarter of an hour now and still Paige had not orbed in, she had for that matter had not heard from anybody whatsoever. "For God's sake, Paige, come on," she pleaded, tears in her eyes. She dropped herself on the ground and leaned her back on the door. "Please," she murmured. She hid her face in her arms, her forehead held by her legs.

"Billie?" Billie lifted her head and saw Paige standing there in the middle of the cave that was to be her jail.

"Oh, Paige!" Billie jumped to her feet and run to hug her. But soon she felt something wasn't right – Paige had not returned the hug, not even a stroke at her back, not so much as a flinch. So Billie stepped back a little and looked up at her face, an unsmiling, unfriendly sort of face. "You're not Paige," she merely said.

"You're right, I'm not," was the sole answer she got before the person impersonating Paige threw her hands in front of her, sending an already hurt Billie back in the heavy door, adding to the stiffness in her back that had never really left it since her waking up in the "Altar Room".

"Huh," Billie moaned, trying to get back on her feet for the countless time tonight. "You bitch leave me alone." She looked at Not-Paige and then to some point in the back left-hand side of the cave and Not-Paige was pushed in the direction.

But due to the diminished state of her powers, Not-Paige didn't end her course where Billie had intended her to and soon was back on her feet, facing the young, hurt witch. "Big scaredy-cat," mocked Not-Paige at Billie's clutching her burnt chest.

"Don't – _you_ – call – me – that!" cursed Billie, holding out one hand at each of the word, pushing the impostor backwards with each blow, ultimately having her hit the end wall. Though Billie's powers were somewhat out, the blast of Not-Paige's head against the rock knocked her out.

And she just vanished in a cloud of smoke, the magic that made her being over – she was a mere illusion, a trick of Christy's.

* * *

**Thanks** to you all who read, a review is as welcome as ever :-) Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	7. Love Is Might

**Chapter Seven: Love Is Might**

**Synopsis:  
**Still confined in Christy's old cell, Billie is put under attack of her sister, who uses her telepathy as a method to bring her to her side, copying in her deed her dead Masters and their brainwashing of herself. Will Billie manage to stop her mind invasion?

* * *

Depression was taking control over Billie, she was losing hope to ever escape her cell and even more so that her friends would ever rescue her.

That is when the whispers began. They started to fill her mind, voices she knew not, sounds she didn't even understand. She knew deep down that she couldn't so much as _try_ to listen, not even pay any attention to them, or they would overcome her, take her away from her senses, and make her insane like they did her sister.

So she started to sing her favorite tunes to herself; "Love Me Tender" was the first, but remembering she had lost all her loved ones didn't help her get any better and so she picked another one, "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne … Every time she found only songs that saddened her some more, and though she had started with a clear, loud – somewhat trembling – voice, a few hours later she was barely humming, two furrows of drying tears on either side of her nose.

"Leave me alone!" she pleaded to the buzzing voices, holding her head in her dirty hands.

This sole, so little, unimportant attention to the voices opened up a path for them to seize control of her and now images were forced upon Billie's mind's eye, and the voices themselves became louder, understandable – they both were echoes of the past, all bearing a loss to her, and amongst the voices was another, louder one, directly talking to the Billie of the present; Christy's.

"_Look all what you've lost because of them,_" she said as J.D kissed Billie goodbye in Billie's mind. "_A love, a family, _your_ family,_" and there Billie and Christy were, having found the lifeless bodies of their parents. "_They even turned you against me, till your _killing _me._" And once again Billie witnessed herself killing her sister, back in Magic School.

Billie, the one that had been suffering Christy's memory lane attack there on the cavernous ground of the Underworld, suddenly had a reaction; she shook her head, murmuring, "No."

Christy continued her mind invasion, "_But where are they now, he, your dear _friends_? They've used you, they've taken everything from you now, so they're going to let you rot here because they don't care about poor little Billie who lost everything._"

"Liar!" Billie's voice was harder, determined. She couldn't bear to think that the last of those she had ever had hadn't cared about her one last bit.

That friendship, that love which she had never experienced disarmed Christy and broke the link she had forced upon Billie's mind, and this blow, combined with Billie's telekinesis, threw her off balance on the spot she had selected as her lair somewhere else in the Underworld.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed seeing Billie's torture (and I just realise how sick and gross this comment can be looked as lol but I didn't mean it that way). Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter and stay tune to know what happens next on _Dystopia_:-)


	8. Flight of the Jenkins

**Special Thanks **to:XxMemories4everxX:  
Chapter 7 is also one of _my_ favorites :-);  
Clare Hickner, I am so glad you like it, thanks for the support :-);  
And Melissa, my dear, _short_ chapters give way to _loads_ of chapters :-), thanks for your review anyway and I hope you catch up soon :-).

**Chapter Eight: Flight of the Jenkins**

**Synopsis:  
**After freeing herself from Christy's incursions in her mind, Billie escapes from the prison cave but her big sister hasn't spoken her last words yet. Will Billie be able to continually repel Christy's blows or will the demons she has put on her tracks bring her back in her cavernous jail?

* * *

Billie was running in the labyrinths of the Underworld, the door of the cell had opened at her telekinesis blow, however feeble it was.

She had to think about anything but what she would be doing now; she just couldn't afford to let Christy know her plans. But what about her whereabouts? Hell she was lucky; the Underworld all looked the same so, even if Christy managed to invade her mind again, she would have a hard time knowing where she was, so Billie thankfully didn't have to run blindfolded.

"OK," she told herself, "you may not be the cleverest witch to walk these stony passages, but you can do this," meaning she could find a way to escape the maze of corridors of the hellish place. She started to hum a child's song while, deep inside her she tried to isolate a part of her mind where she could think for herself.

"One, two, buckle my shoe –" _Come on, Billie, you can do this!_ She suddenly felt an assault on her mind and blocked it the best she could. Out of breath, she let herself fall against a wall.

That was it, she had only one way out … True she wasn't that good at wording her own spells but she dreadfully needed to be out of there … She freed her being of all thoughts and closed her eyes. Her heartbeat increased as she heard voices and running footsteps in the near area and Christy renewed her attempt to get her grip back on her mind.

"Listen to the witch's chant,

Bring her home in an instant."

Christy had managed to break in into her but the link was broken once more as white lights surrounded her sister and engulfed her. A pack of demons had just reached the cave, too, but their energy balls flew through the swirl of magical sparks Billie had turned into. The lights ascended and disappeared through the ceiling.

The demons, feeling their mistress's angered presence amongst them, kneeled and bowed. "We're sorry, O Great One," they apologized out loud.

"_Silence you bunch of useless worms!_" was Christy's telepathic answer. "_Find her and bring her back or here's what you will suffer!_"

The demons raised their heads and saw Fear Himself, hooded, waving a hand at them, making their deepest fears come to life; one became victim to his own energy ball, another's skull was crushed by a Brute demon, yet another one was stripped of his powers by a witch and cuffed by a human cop like a mere mortal being … All the illusions vanished, Barbas first and Christy ordered to the panting demons, some of which fell on their knees, "_Go!_"

**xxx**

Billie appeared in the same revolving lights that had just saved her life. She was in the exact same position she was in back then but now she was in her dorm, even though she had never quite felt like home on campus, even less so since she had received her powers … She stared at everything around her then her eyes got blurry, rolled in and she fainted once more.

* * *

**There you go, **this chapter comes so soon because I may not be able to upload another one before long, depending on some circumstances. Thanks for understanding, and reviewing :-)


	9. Name Calling

Hi, guys :-) Well, **my greatest thanks** to Phoenixlighter and XxMemories4everxX (I gotta find you some nickname, that penname of yours is too long to remember lol) So here comes the next chapter but a **Warning** is necessary: there is nothing wrong with this chapter, it perfectly fits the story and has not been put in the wrong fanfiction lol Feel free to hate me for making things last longer, though, I'll understand :-D and so will you once you start reading ;-)

**Chapter Nine: Name-Calling**

**Synopsis:  
**Far away from San Francisco … or is it? Anyway, two "old friends" argue over things from their common past, neither of them seemingly aware that the world resolves around more than just cons and fishing.

* * *

"Hey Dren, here!"

The graying man halted, sighed; and turned to the other villager who had called him. He looked over the other's shoulders to the actual village behind him, the straw roofs shining under the sun rising over the mountains. He then stared straight at the other's hard gaze and cursed, "Brooks, old chap, I sure as hell told yeh not to call me tha' ever again. Me name's Amos Hosea, OK?"

The other old man was now at his side and he patted Amos on the shoulder, dragging him along the earthy pathway surrounded by dead, overturned trees, and leading to the lake Amos loved so much and depended on.

"Yeah, yeah, Grumpy, yeh know I cant' call yeh _Amos_. I told yeh 'twas sounding too much like "_amor_" and the'e's no way I'm calling yeh old prat "love" of all men. B'sides, Dren's yeh name, too."

"Indeed, Brooks, Dren's me name, but Amos Hosea'd rather be called Old Prat than by his damn father's name. Now why yeh buggering me, yeh mugger?"

Brooks, whatever _his_ name was, snorted. "See? That's no nice way to talk to yeh friend, Old Prat."

"So, what's it yeh want, me thief friend. Get talkin' already. Yeh're wastin' me time; I got work, yeh know."

"Hos, Hos, Hos," Brooks said reproachfully, shaking his head, "one day yeh and yeh damn long tongue'll get into trouble for sayin' things like tha'."

Amos stiffened, his shoulders squared. "Don't you threaten me," he roared, pushing Brooks off of him. "I'm no man to do one's bidding under menace. Spit it out and I'll tell yeh if I'm game but don't yeh do that again or it's not just money an' goods yeh'll lose!"

Brooks burst out into laughter, patting Amos's shoulder once more. "Ah, ah, ah. Good old Hosea. If yeh think I'm scared of Old Mother Madge's ancestral tricks, then yeh're eve' more stupid than I thought, prat. Now I'll let yeh go to yeh bloody fishing fest and get back to yeh in a few days."

* * *

OK, I hope you don't hate me too much for this non-Billie-centered chapter XD You'll get to see her again, don't worry. So once again, this chapter _has_ its place in _Dystopia_, I didn't mixed my chapters with another story lol  
Anyway, **thanks** to the readers and see you with a fresh chapter soon :-)


	10. A Three Day's Reprieve

**Much Thanks** to Phoenixlighter & XxMemories4everxX for you reviews. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I've been kinda busy and, well, grieving. Anyway, here it is:

**Chapter Ten: A Three-Day's Reprieve**

**Synopsis:  
**Billie wakes up in a familiar place with a familiar face to greet her return amongst the awoken. But soon she must face the Charmed Ones to tell them the frightening truth of Christy's being alive as she discovers that she has been sleeping for three complete days.

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered open … and the sun dazzled her. She protected her eyes with her arm and soon realized she wasn't "home" anymore. The cozy furniture around her had nothing to do with her dorm where there was just the last comfort – first, she was lying on a double bed, when she herself only had a single one; then the desk had no laptop on it, which happened very rarely and the red curtains were all but her choosing.

"I just called Leo," she heard spoken by a familiar yet unknown voice in the distance, "they just got to the fair."

She moaned and tried to sit up but, "Oh, thank God, Billie, you're awake!" A bush of dark hair hid her sight and she was nearly out-breathed to death by the person's hug.

"T-Taylor?" Billie coughed.

"It's me, honey. Everything's OK, you're safe now."

Billie raised an eyebrow; they were still hugging. "What d'you m–" but she cut herself off all by herself to ask another question she couldn't hold off any longer while looking at the familiar room she was in, "What the hell is this place? It looks so familiar!"

"I sure hope it would! Seeing as how much time you've spent in here," came another female voice and through Taylor's dark hair Billie saw three feminine silhouettes entering the room and halting in a row at the end of the bed.

She now knew where she was: Halliwell Manor! How could Taylor say that "everything was OK now"?

Taylor let go of Billie as she faced the Charmed Ones with a frightful look. "Hi," Billie said, in a high-pitched voice, much like the one she had when she was a kid.

"Hello Billie," said Piper in a somewhat cold tone. Phoebe smiled at her in a way that could say, "Excuse her" and Paige's expression was unreadable. "It's about time you woke up."

"What d'you mean, how long –?" Billie's voice was choked.

Phoebe cut off, gently, "Three days, honey."

"_Three days!_ It's not p–" she shouted but was interrupted once more, by Paige this time.

"Look for yourself," and she waved her hand and a newspaper orbed into it; she handed it to Billie but the latter was looking at Taylor who had merely flinched at Paige's display of magic, like the people did when they knew about magic but still were impressed by actually seeing some done.

"You know?" she asked faintly to her roommate.

"Not until very recently, Billie, I promise. Well, I found you in the dorm, passed out, and took out your cell phone to call the sisters – I so knew you spent so much of your time with them. And I had just hung up when _poof_," she used her hands to mimic the uprising of smoke, "they appeared in the room and Paige leant over you and her hands shone and next second you were all un-bruised and all the blood had vanished!" she had spoken very quickly, excited, and was now panting, a hand on her chest but smiling, glad that her tale was told.

Billie turned to Paige and took the paper … but it wasn't to look at the date, it was to hide her eyes behind it and wipe away the tears Taylor had brought up in them … all three Charmed Ones had come to her rescue.

* * *

I know this wasn't much of a continuation, but I hope to give you the next one soon ;-)


	11. Unwanted Help

**Thanks** for the reviews, guys. Here goes the next one ;-) XxMemories4everxX, you might find out soon ;-) _real_ soon :-D

**Chapter Eleven: Unwanted Help**

**Synopsis:  
**Phoebe, who has received a means to bring her help to Billie, offers it to the latter but she is still trying to cope with the news she just learned about and she comes to doubt that the Charmed Ones might actually be another illusion from her sister.

* * *

She brought down the newspaper of June 25th – three days after her presumed killing of Christy. And speaking about Christy …

"Guys, there's something I've got to tell you," she hazarded. "Chri–"

"Christy's alive, yes, we know it," Phoebe nodded.

Billie felt uneasy in the bed; she flinched and backed away against the large headbars. "How would you –?"

And for the nth time she was cut off today: "Looks like I've been made an Empath again. Every time I've come to look at you these days, I've felt your emotions as you fought with her in your dreams."

Billie took her head in her hands and brought her knees under her elbows. "Everything is so twisted, it all looks like a bad travesty of a dream!" she rocked to and fro and Taylor set down next to her.

"It's OK, hon, everything's OK, we're all here to help you now."

"NO!" shouted Billie, looking up at her. "If you mean what I'm sure you mean, then no! You're not going to fight with me!" She turned to the Charmed Ones, "And neither are you." Looking at all of them in turn, "It's _my_ fight, you c–"

"Billie –"

"Damn it! Will you all stop cutting me off or what!"

They all raised their eyebrows at her.

"Sorry Billie, but you can't ask _me_ not to help you," continued Phoebe, "not when I've just received my empathy back and it's so obvious it's meant to help you."

"How so?" Billie looked up at her, tears in her eyes.

"Well, first, with this." Phoebe took something out of the back pocket of her blue jeans and handed it to her. It was a folded piece of paper.

"What's that?" Billie asked, wondering.

"That," Phoebe answered, slightly smiling, "is a spell that'll radar you off of your damn sister's power. It's actually a rewording of a spell I tried to use on my sisters when I got my empathy the first time but it didn't – you know what, don't mind that," she added quickly.

Billie looked down at the spell, hesitating. "You knew?" she said. "Your empathy again?" she looked up at Phoebe, who nodded. "But how the hell do I know all this isn't one of her illusions too?" she shouted, looking, imploring, at the four other women.

"Try this!" said Piper, getting impatient. The eldest Halliwell walked around the bed, passed over Taylor and pinched Billie's arm hard. The latter jerked her arm away from Piper's grip and with an angry look at her, sent the Charmed One crashing against the closet behind her.

* * *

There you go; feel free to hate me _(broad smile)_. Wonder what will happen...


	12. The Tale of the Bound Powers

The usual **Thanks** to Phoenixlighter and XxMemoriesxX (told yah I'd shorten your name lol). Thank you guys, here's the next one:

**Chapter Twelve: The Tale of the Bound Powers**

**Synopsis:  
**Billie's attack on Piper may leave scars that might never heal, yet for now Piper has made her point clear and Billie's ready to cast the spell Phoebe wrote her … with unpredicted consequences.

* * *

Ashamed, she dashed off the bed and helped her up. "I'm so sorry, Piper!" she begged.

Piper, back on her feet, slapped Billie's hand from hers. "Let go! Let go now!"

Billie sat back on the edge of the bed, looking down at her lap, grabbing her painful arm. Piper returned by her sisters. "See?" she said, "Illusions don't hurt any more when they're over."

Billie kept staring at her lap as she unfolded Phoebe's spell and chanted it.

"In the name of the Jenkins line  
From my sister's power, bar my mind."

Her blonde head glowed a golden light, which in itself was a good omen as to the spell's effectiveness. But: "Uh-huh," Phoebe let out, faintly.

Piper turned to her like a dog ready to bite, "Uh-huh what?"

Billie looked up at the advice columnist. "Phoebe, what is it?"

Phoebe was obviously ill at ease. Piper added to her awkwardness: "Phoebe, do I have to cast a truth spell on you or what?"

"Alright, alright," Phoebe gave in. "I can't channel her anymore! She's like a turned-off radio to me now!"

"How's that even possible?" asked Paige calmly.

"I don't know!" Phoebe apologized. "The damn spell! First it won't work for me and now it backfires!"

A little voice suddenly spoke; "Haven't you guys told me about the whole 'personal gain' thing?" Taylor was sitting next to Billie on the bed, unbelieving that she dared speak.

"Right," said Paige.

"You're getting good." Phoebe smiled.

"So protecting your mind against evil's invasion is rule-breaking now!?" cursed Piper, rolling her eyes.

"Well, the spell is obviously a protection one. We know what happens when we cast one of those. No matter how we word them, they will backfire," Paige calmly made her point.

Phoebe sat on the chair of her old hairdresser. "I don't get it."

She held her forehead, Paige pat her on the back. "What's it you don't get, honey?"

"All this! I am given my empathy back so I can give her a spell that prevents me from channeling her? This is so screwed, I don't buy that – talk about twisted-reality!" But Phoebe's face suddenly shone with understanding and she stood up to face Billie. "You've used you projection power, haven't you! To make sure I couldn't read you any longer."

"No!" she shook her head and looked down once more. "Christy bound it or something, she told me she did, that night, after the Battle," she explained.

"Oh," was Phoebe's sole answer.

* * *

Well, there thee go. What can I say? The next one is gonna be … grrr lol Try and make anything out of _that_ :-D


	13. Piper's Anger

Here it is, guys, the next _Dystopia _installment. Just a note beforehand: **Thanks** to XxMemoriesxX & Lientjuhh for your reviews. A great many thanks, you two. Now, enough rambling:

**Chapter Thirteen: Piper's Anger**

**Synopsis:  
**Awkwardness builds up in Halliwell Manor after the girls decide to look up in the _Book of Shadows_ to start and think about a plan. Tension follows and reaches a point near beyond repairable.

* * *

Paige was the one that broke the few minutes of awkward silence: "Let's make up a plan to vanquish her for good."

Billie let out a little yelp of surprise and Phoebe hit Paige's arm. "You're talking about her sister, Paige!" she rebuked her.

"Oh, _please!_" intervened Piper. "Her _demon_ of a sister."

"Phoebe, it's OK," said Billie faintly, wiping away a tear pearling on the corner of her eye.

"So, about the plan?" asked Paige, willing to change the subject, while still being on topic.

"We need the _Book_," answered Phoebe.

"Right." They all sensed the sarcasm in Piper's voice as she looked at Phoebe then widened her eyes and quickly looked at Billie then back to Phoebe.

"Oh, _please!_" was this time Phoebe's intervention.

"I'm not going to steal it, Piper," Billie defended herself. "I saved your life three days ago, it was not to take it away now."

"Right," she snorted. "We'll see about that later. Now let's not waste any more time than we've already done with your three-day's reprieve."

"Don't blame me for that! Like you couldn't cast a spell on me if need be. Not exactly the first personal-gain spell you'd have used."

Piper turned round and looked angrily at Billie, walking one step at a time towards her. "Don't you –"

She raised her hand to slap her on the face but Phoebe intervened, jumping in between both of them. "Enough," she shouted. "You guys are on the same side here! So you will shut up and –"

Piper's anger had not diminished. "Phoebe, get off now, and don't you tell me what to do in my own house!"

Phoebe looked square in her big sister's eyes. "Watch what you say to me, sis, you might regret it."

Piper looked away. She turned on the spot and left. "Right, she comes with us to the attic but if she lays _one_ finger on the _Book_, I'll blow it up."

"I'm sorry," Phoebe whispered to Billie's account as Paige walked out the room, too.

Taylor was sitting on the bed, deeply shocked by what she had just witnessed.

"It's all my fault," Billie apologized.

"Part of it is," agreed Phoebe, nodding, "but not the other one." She patted her on the shoulder and turned to Taylor. "Oh, honey." She smiled sadly and took Taylor's hand to lead her out of the room.

Billie followed.

* * *

There it is. I'm sure you've all had been waiting for this to happen, didn't you? :-D Well, you've read, so time to review ;-). And even if this is repeating what others have said, I'll tell you nonetheless: reviews _do_ help in the advancement of a story ;-) 'cause it makes the writer happy and a happy writer writes a big deal more ;-). Well, I'll strop here or this Note'll be longer than the chapter lol See you soon!


	14. That Attic Fight

A great many **thanks** to XxMemoriesxX and Magical Manar for your _supporting_ reviews. Update is for you ;-)

**Chapter Fourteen: That Attic Fight**

**Synopsis:  
**As the witches try to find a plan to resolve the chaos of the situation, tension has not left the Manor entirely and soon old resentments come back to surface, leaving "irreparable" a faint word.

* * *

The four witches were in the attic. Phoebe had given Taylor some potion to calm her down and she was fast asleep. The Charmed Ones were standing by the _Book of Shadows_, Billie near a shelf.

"What could we do?" Phoebe asked with a quick glare at Billie.

"What d'you guys suggest?" asked Paige.

"I just asked that." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Could we please focus?"

"It's hard when you have the feeling you've got your back on the one that'll stab it as hard as possible," hissed Piper.

"Alright, I had it now!" Billie walked fast to the door. Phoebe ran to stop her. "Billie, don't," she begged.

"I'm outta here! Don't retain me –" But Phoebe grabbed her arm; Billie looked round at Phoebe and Phoebe was pushed backwards, releasing Billie's wrist, and smacking into the shelf Billie had just left.

"You made me do it," said Billie, half-apologetic, half-angry.

Her sisters ran to Phoebe's side, crouching to see if she was hurt, her head having hit the edge of the shelf.

"Phoebe, you OK?" urged Paige, looking for blood.

Piper furiously looked up at Billie, who was peering at Phoebe. "You leave my house _now!_" she yelled. And she flicked her wrists, having the door behind the young blonde explode.

Billie bent a little, holding up her arms to protect herself from the flying wooden debris while turning back round to run away. Piper raced after her and stopped at the doorway, shouting, "You come back here and I'll kill you!"

As she turned back to her sisters, Billie was already reaching Phoebe's old room where she had spent so much time and took the old potions pouch she had seen she had left there. She reached in it and grabbed one of the two vials left inside. She looked at it and knew it was the right one; she dropped it on the floor and vanished in a sudden cloud of grey smoke.

The smoke fumes rose again and she was left somewhere else … somewhere outside … but where? She looked around, not recalling the place where she stood. But suddenly she faced a big flashy sign above the entrance of a large circus tent: the fair. Out of the blue, she noticed the noise all around her, sounds that had seemed inexistent mere seconds ago, laughing and chatting and screams of joy or terror.

* * *

**The End.**

No, kidding lol there's a whole bunch of chapters left for this Part only lol Thanks for reading, double thanks if you review ;-)


	15. When Destiny Is Wrong

Thank you everyone who reviewed: Manar, Melissa and XxMemoriexX (wow, am I getting a fanclub here? :-D)

For those who wondered just like Melissa, I'll be replying quickly: No, Christy has not _always_ been able to flame, but since she got deeply in touch with her evil side -- believing it to be the good one, she has been able to. If she never showed Billie, it's because she knew Billie would be associating that kind of power with evil.

Also, to clarify this: In the last chapter, Billie _did not mean_ to send Phoebe knocking herself down on the shelf. She was just overly angry and could not deal with her power. She just refused to feel guilty because of Piper but she sure did not mean to hurt Pheebs. There, ramble all done, let's get on (any mistake, blame them on lol):

**Chapter Fifteen: When Destiny Is Wrong**

**Synopsis:  
**After Billie's departure, another acquaintance of theirs, someone whom Piper had rather not meet at all, visits the Halliwells. Destiny is about to get on edge again as love threatens to be lost.

* * *

In the attic of Halliwell Manor, Phoebe had recovered from her head-injury and the witches were once again looking through the _Book of Shadows_. They heard Taylor moan as she awoke from her enchanted sleep and she sat up. Looking around she opened her mouth to speak but she immobolized in an idiotic grimace of half-parted lips, her "W–?" dying down in the air which was slightly changing … a jingle chimed and a golden ball of light descended from the ceiling. In mid-air, it exploded in a powdery shower of golden dust, gradually revealing a Black woman in a pale blue robe, Destiny herself. Or one of them, at least.

Piper's face whitened, she looked at the Angel, unable to look away. The Angel smiled gently, yet sadly at her. "Don't worry, Piper, I haven't come to take him away from you."

Piper sighed, relieved. Phoebe rubbed her sister's back.

"But I will warn you that if _I_ am not the one to take Leo from you, someone else might well try."

"Who –?" began Paige but Piper answered the question herself: "Christy."

The Angel nodded, Piper reddened in anger again. "Why?!" she shouted, forgetting who she was talking to, forgetting that in a mere blink, Destiny could end hers, "Why the bloody hell take him away from me, bring him back, and tell me only now that it's to lose him again! You knew the bitch was alive!"

"Piper, watch out," Phoebe warned her in an undertone.

"I knew indeed," the Angel said. Phoebe's eyes widened. "But it wasn't mine to tell you … not then." She closed her eyes and shook her head. She spoke on, reopening them, "Our deal was over: yes Christy was alive, but Billie had seen the light; the Ultimate Power was no threat anymore … or so I thought."

It was Paige's turn to speak, "You mean Billie will turn to her sister again?"

"I am not saying anything." The Angel shook her head once more. "There are many destinies ahead, I hope the best will arise for everybody."

She was about to leave when Piper stopped her, "Why? Why warn me? Like you said, our deal was over: you could have left us untouched. You could have let Leo get hurt."

"I could have indeed, but then the whole point of our deal, of my protecting him for so long, wouldn't have served its purpose, it would all have been for nothing."

"What –?" But Destiny held out her hand to shush her; she had spotted the frozen Taylor. "This one comes with me," she said, walking up to her.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"So many questions, so many answers, and so little time," replied Destiny, putting a gentle hand on the mortal girl's shoulder. "Oh no, don't," she added calmly looking around at Phoebe again.

Phoebe had been trying to "read" the Angel and maybe catch a piece or two of information. But the Angel was off-limit magic. She was no match to such power.

Both the Angel and Taylor vanished.

"So much for not being cryptic!" cursed Piper, alarmed at the Angel's last words, certain that the threat menacing Leo was imminent.

* * *

Thanks for stopping by and reading if so you did :-) A review would be very appreciated for all the reasons you must know ;-) See you soon with 16 :-)


	16. Of What They Heard

My **Biggest Thanks** to: Phoenixlighter (for those awesome, constructive, and helping reviews), Manar (for your great support and your OCs :-D --readers, check my profile to watch them!), and XxMemoriesxX (for your support from the very beginning).

**Chapter Sixteen: Of What They Heard**

**Synopsis:**

Piper has received the Angel's news very badly and Billie being away, it's her sisters' turn to pay the price as she tries to save her husband once more. Meanwhile, Billie learns why she has strayed so much.

* * *

Piper slapped her forehead, pacing back and forth by the _Book of Shadows_' lectern. "Why on Earth haven't I at least asked what was Christy's business with him?!"

The chandelier suddenly broke free and fell on the floor, sending myriads of shining crystal debris all over the place; several hit Piper herself – the closest – leaving reddening, bloodying cuts on her face, arms, and legs.

"Ouch!"

"Piper, calm down, for God's sake," shouted Phoebe, sitting on the couch, as Paige ran to her eldest sister to heal her cuts.

But Piper held out her hand, making her halt in her tracks "I'm not being taken care of as long as my husband is not back home safe."

"Piper, don't be st–"

"Stupid?" The look she threw at Phoebe froze her better than her power had ever done to anyone. "I am not losing him again, even if I need to rip all _her_ limbs apart, one by one, to make sure that, this time, she won't come back."

"I was going to go with 'stubborn'," Phoebe defended herself, glaring, "but 'stupid' covers it better now that you pointed it out."

Piper cast her a cold stare and a piece of china standing on the shelf a few inches next to her exploded, latest result of her powers wacky from her emotional state. "Whatever. Just start scrying and check if they're still at the fair while I prepare the potions we should have used on her a long time ago."

"Piper –" Paige began.

Piper spun around, a look of defiance on her face. "Why don't _you_ do the scrying while Phoebe writes spells? At least _that's_ something you can do." She stormed out, leaving her sisters behind, Phoebe looking at Paige with an air of apology.

**xxx**

Across town, at the fair, Billie was walking around, wondering why she would even be there. True, her thoughts were not focused on a particular location when she had used the potion but still, the _fair_? She turned towards another aisle of attractions and saw in the distance a man and his two children, smiling and laughing, visibly happy as they made their way over to a cotton candy booth, the father hand in hand with the eldest and holding the youngest boy in his arm as said youngest boy held a shiny red balloon. Leo! Of course! She had heard Piper saying he was there and had certainly been thinking about him … The kindest person she knew.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please leave a **review**. I know there wasn't much action, but it's on its way. I can tell you this: From what I have already planned and written, with **Chapter 16**, _Dystopia_ has now reached a little more than the half of its First Part. Hope you **stick around** to see what happens ;-)


	17. The Prediction

So, **Thank You** time: Thanks to _Manar_, for your great review, _I'll Be Watching You Drown_, even with that scary penname! lol But thanks for that awesome review; here are a few comments: I'm glad with how you feel with all the sisters (by sisters, I mean the both sets ehe), it's all how it's supposed to be. Look forward to some Paige dynamics ;-) and keep hating Christy, you haven't seen the half of her 'twistedness'! lol Thanks again, I can't have enough of reading your review! :-D And thanks _XxMemoriesxX_ :-) Here you go!

**Chapter Seventeen: The Prediction**

**Synopsis:  
**Piper has prepared her most potent potions and is ready to go to battle to save her husband … again. When she hears of some more worrying news she loses her temper and it's far from getting better when Billie gets involved.

* * *

Piper stepped back into the attic half an hour later, a bagful of potions hanging on her shoulder. "So?" she demanded, the cuts on her face now scabbed and the ones on her arms and legs hidden by new, scratchless garments.

"They're still at the fair," answered Paige, not looking up but Piper saw her share a look with Phoebe as she divided the content of vials in her pouch into three and knew it wasn't just Paige's madness at her.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Paige suddenly looked terrified as she finally crossed her sister's hazelnut gaze. "I–I–I – checked on Billie to see if she was OK and she's there too!" she said in one breath as though spilling the poison in one gulp would make it painless.

Piper looked like she'd just been hit by a punch in the stomach. "Let's go! _Now!_" she yelled as her sisters didn't move. Phoebe had to use all her strength to block her mind from the fury of her older sister.

She grabbed Paige, who was the closest, and brought her unceremoniously to Phoebe, who was collecting her notes for spells. "Forget the spells!" The papers exploded without her waving her hands and she added, "Orb!"

**xxx**

They orbed in into a remote, empty area of the fair and Piper started at a run, startling her sisters, looking for her husband and two sons, the other two following the best they could. The place soon appeared to be completely deserted, like a battlefield left after both commanders had decided to stop the fight; junk food and sodas had been dropped here and there, candies and toys and teddies.

Piper stopped abruptly as one of the teddies struck her; Wuvey. She kneeled and picked it up, tears rolling down her cheeks before she could prevent it. This left time for her siblings to catch up with her. They stopped dead, too, at the bear's sight.

As Phoebe was about to put a hand on Piper's shoulder, a thump of someone crashing in a dumpster, followed by a moan, pulled the Charmed Ones out of their reverie. They started to run once more and soon found out the cause of the disturbance: Billie was knocked out near a dumpster, Wyatt and Chris surrounded by the blue force-field a few feet further. No demons, no Leo.

* * *

Trust me, things are starting to spice up! :-D Next chapter should come sooner, sorry for the lack of updates ;-)  
But **thanks** for reading and don't forget to review! :-D


	18. Witchfight

**Cheers**, guys! I wanna thank you first, as my routine goes :-D

**Thanks –  
**Manar, everything will be answered ;-)  
Stephanie! I hope you don't mind my having checked your name up and using it! If you do, tell me, I won't do it again ;-)  
And Joyce! Same for you, if you want me to _not_ use your name, just say so. I did receive your review and loved it. You should try again to post it :-D and if it's not working, do you mind my posting it in your name? As for a reply, it's just like for Manar: everything'll be answered – and I certainly won't sue you for loving Paige :-p

Now! Enough clap-trap, huh, don't you think? Let me introduce you to the _longest chapter you have had __so far_ (I think :-s). Please, enjoy ;-)

**Chapter Eighteen: Witchfight**

**Synopsis:  
**Piper gets hysterical after Leo's disappearance and a fight ensues from which Paige has to take away the boys. Will she be back in time to prevent the death of the young blonde or will Piper's anger finally win the battle?

* * *

Before Paige or Phoebe could do anything, Piper was on top of Billie, slapping her on the face to wake her up.

"Wake up! Wake up! Tell me where he is, tell me where he's gone!" She was frantic. Phoebe and Paige had run to the boys to prevent them from witnessing the fight, blocking their little eyes with their hands.

Billie suddenly got around and seeing the hand of Piper coming her way, blinked and sent her flying backwards hard.

Paige decided to take the kids away, orbing out at a nod from Phoebe.

"Guys, please, stop it," begged Phoebe. But the other two were putting themselves on their feet and the fight raged on: Piper waved her hands and the dumpster lid was thrown off its hinges as Billie ducked out of the way, waving her own hand to send a garbage bin into Piper's legs, making her fall on the ground again.

None of them was paying any attention to the Empath that was suffering hell from her power at the emotions displayed in the dead end.

"This is so screwed!" Phoebe stepped forward, trying to stop the feud. She received a blast from Piper's motions and got blown off her feet and back into a caravan. Piper looked at what she had done and her anger was only increased as she tried once more to blow Billie up. Billie dived and spotted a sharp pole as she rolled over.

"I don't wanna do this, but if you make me, I'll kill you," she warned Piper, "child or not."

"Just shut up and fight, bitch." Piper went on with blasting as Billie back-flipped and leaped and gradually neared her.

Paige orbed back in to where Phoebe was when she had left. "Sorry it took so long, I set the crystals to –" She realized Phoebe was nowhere to be seen, until she saw her lying lifelessly near a big tire. "Oh God, no!"

She rushed to heal her as the magical fight had now become a hand-to-hand duel, punches and kicks flying like in wrestle, except magic was still used now and then like when Billie ran up a façade to jump on in Piper's back and try to get her by surprise.

Phoebe fully healed, Paige leaped on her feet and shouted, "Enough of this crap!"

Piper looked round at her sister and Billie took the opportunity to telekinetically throw the sharp pole at Piper but the later saw it and blew it up, while Billie threw another one at her, but that one suddenly orbed away and Piper, noticing Billie's momentary surprise, blasted her away. "See, Billie, that's why you blondes are always made fun of; you're just so stupid."

Billie, on all four, looked harshly around at her, a bruise under her left eye, taking her falling blonde hair away from her eyes. "Look who's talking, the one that couldn't spot a demon spy under her own roof."

Phoebe and Paige managed to run up to Piper in time to retain her from blowing Billie up whole.

Piper, her scabs even redder in her anger, tried to step forward and do it nonetheless but her sisters' grasps somehow maintained her back. She yelled, "If you ever cross my path again, I'll kill you for good. And there won't remain more than ashes of your bitch of a sister when I'm done with her!"

Paige orbed the lot away, leaving Billie sitting back on her feet.

* * *

Loved, disliked? **Let me know!** It'll take a very short amount of your time and it'll allow me to know what I did right and what I did wrong :-D I gotta say I loved writing this one, even if I don't have a very extended knowledge of fighting vocabulary but meh, loved it anyway :-) Review, guys, review. I promise to release the next one quicker if you do! (Did I just rhyme? :-D) Answers to questions you asked are ahead, just to let you know ;-D


	19. Frosty News, 1st Update

So, here's the next one, huh? What do you say?? Well, yeah, there's "thanks", but "yay" suffices. Kidding XD. Anyway, _my_ usual thank you's:

Stephanie: Glad you liked the fight. Want more? Ask for it! :-D  
Manar: Lol, I hope I didn't shock you? They didn't swear _that much_, did they? :p  
Joyce: Although your review is not here on ff ;-)  
And a special thanks to Rory, whom I hope will be seeing this when she gets this far :-D

OK, OK, _some_ answers to your questions ahead, guys:

**Chapter Nineteen: Frosty News, 1****st**** Update**

**Synopsis:  
**After her fight with Piper, Billie heads home where she gets a somewhat unwanted visit. Meanwhile, demons torment information out of Leo, but will he be strong enough to resist evil means of persuasion?

* * *

Billie looked round to the deserted fair and stood up with some difficulty. She walked away, limping slightly and holding a hand against her right ribs.

**xxx**

In an Underworld cell very much alike the one Billie was destined to dwell, Leo was chained up, unconscious, his head resting on his chest, his clothes ragged and his skin bloody and bruised.

Christy flamed in and eyed him up and down then snapped her fingers near his face to awake him.

His eyes jerked open and his head flew upwards and he stared at her, trying to accustom himself to the darkness.

"So are you willing to spit it out yet?"

"Over – my dead – body," his spat.

"_Don't tempt me,_" she hissed back in his weakened mind. She looked straight into his eyes and pressed her psyche against his, forcing his thoughts bare. She saw an enormous mountain with the white, ice-covered top dazzling everything under the sun's rays.

"_I suggest you tell me everything unless you want _him_ getting hurt_," Christy said, stepping away to show him Wyatt, disempowered and held captive by a massive Brute demon – all this a mere trick of hers.

Yet it had the expected effect upon Leo, who suddenly begged with all the strength of his hurt body, "Leave … him … alone, I'll … tell you!"

"Good boy." Christy smiled and turned to her minions, now standing in the dark corners of the room. "Prepare yourselves; we're going to mountain-camp."

**xxx**

In her dorm, Billie sat on her bed, one of her legs spread out, the other one bent so she could attend to its bruises. The distinct jingle of orbing chimed and she jumped on her feet, backing away to the bathroom doorway as Phoebe and Paige materialized, their back on her. They saw the empty room and Paige whispered, "I'm sure I sensed her here."

They turned round and spotted her. Billie leaped backwards and closed the door, leaning against it with all her strength. But what if they orbed in here too? She had no time to wonder.

"We're not here to hurt you, Billie," came Phoebe's loud voice from the bedroom.

Billie opened the door slowly and came back into her room.

* * *

OK, I will admit this: the synopsis originally was _way more_ spoilerish. Well, _**I**_ didn't think it was, 'cause in my mind there was no alternative: _Christy had taken Leo_. Guys, did you really think I would have brought in Destiny and have her tell lies? Lol. Anyway, as I was saying, in the original synopsis, it did say that it was Christy who tormented Leo, but since everybody seemed to think that Christy was out of the question, I removed her name to keep the suspense high. Mwhahaha, yeah, I'm evil like that: bear with me! :-D

On to reviews, now ;-) Btw, tell me what you think of the title!


	20. Frosty News, 2nd Update

**My Ever So Thankful Thank-Yous go to:**

Manar: Just so every one knows: Christy didn't _take_ Wyatt, she just used a very advanced form of telepathy to make Leo think she had. Think back at the way "Rex Buckland" used his astral projection. Thanks anyway, buddy, always love to hear from you :-D  
cancer-chris: A new reader! gasp! :-D Thank you for the kind words and your adding me to your alert! It means a bunch. Hope to see you stick around ;-)  
Phoenixlighter: The Ultimate Billie Fan. Your reviews are most anticipated, considering ;-) Thanks for the tips, also. And I obviously can't reply to all you said, but do remember what _I _said when starting this series: some things will only get answered by the end of it all :-) Also, I promise to try and make longer chapters for the rest of the series, just don't expect them soon. Lol. And please don't hate me for this one :-D

With that said, I can introduce you all to –

**Chapter Twenty: Frosty News, 2****nd**** Update**

**Synopsis:  
**Billie's asked by Paige and Phoebe to tell what happened before Leo's kidnapping and hopefully reveal if she knows what Christy has in mind for him. Though tension persists, Billie tries to be cooperative, giving cooling news …

* * *

"We just want to know what happened before –"

Billie didn't let her finish. "Before your hysteric sister beat the crap outta me?"

"Don't judge her," said Paige, "she's still dealing with what you did."

"Oh, lemme guess," Billie put on a fake thinking expression, "you mean my saving her ass from a huge fireball?" Then anger took over and sputters nearly shot out of her mouth, "No, of course not! You mean my trusting my sister!"

"Billie, we know it's hard for you too; we didn't see it coming either," said the advice columnist. "Please tell us what happened to Leo."

"Alright, I'll tell you." She couldn't stand the pleading in Phoebe's voice. She sat down on her computer chair and started her tale. "After I left the manor on your sister's demand –"

"Billie, we don't have time for this, please cut to the chase," asked Paige, her voice as insistent as her half-sister's.

Crossing her arms and legs, Billie defiantly defended her opinion, "I'm just trying to make a point of my being at the wrong place at the wrong moment, which you might call destiny." Paige was about to speak again but Billie intervened, "OK, if you two go on interrupting me, you'll never hear the full story."

Paige and Phoebe sat down too and Billie resumed her telling, "Somehow, unwillingly to myself, the potion I used brought me to the fair – I actually think that it's because I heard you guys talking about Leo being there and wanted to see how he was –"

"Billie, please," begged Phoebe. She obviously tried to get to read Billie but the spell was still effective. "Damn," she whispered to herself.

Billie realized that. "OK, OK," she sighed. "I spotted him and the kids and followed them for some time but then, _she_ was there."

Phoebe whispered, "Christy."

Billie nodded.

"D'you know what she needs him for? Was it just to hurt Piper? She always seemed to have more grudge on Piper."

"I think not." Billie had an awkward look about her.

* * *

There you go. One more chapter, one more cliffie…one more review? Can't hurt to ask :-D With Phoenix's request to have longer chapters, I actually feel bad about this one, but I really couldn't bring myself to merge the next one with this one. It just feels awkward to me, to lose the title and all. But I promise there's one big question that's answered in the next one (which is part of why I couldn't put it in this one hehe meh). OK, ramble done, I guess! See you very soon with the promised answer ;-)


	21. The Fair Witch Project

OK, you guys better feel lucky because _I _actually felt bad for the überly short previous chapter so what do you get? The next one in a mere matter of seconds. Just don't expect the 22nd tomorrow or the day after, actually, I'll have to get over the awful loss first, OK? Lol.

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Fair Witch Project**

**Synopsis:  
**Billie reveals Christy's plans for Leo to the sisters, narrating the fight that preceded her wrestle with Piper back at the fair. What are Christy's plans, what does she want?

* * *

_Billie was following, spying on Leo and the boys when Christy suddenly appeared with a herd of demons, frightening some passers-by with their flaming and shimmering in and scaring to death those who were merely stunned by means of fire and energy balls. _

_A fireball flew her way and Billie took refuge behind the bin she was to later throw on Piper as Leo made a shield of himself for his sons._

_Some of the demons enjoyed themselves by running after the last citizens while Christy stepped forwards toward Leo. Billie stayed where she was, waiting to know what Christy could possibly want with him._

_Casting a bemused look at his arms held behind his back to protect his kids, Christy laughed, "I take it you know who I am."_

_Leo didn't answer, staring defiantly at the demonic lot. Christy started pacing back and forth before him. "Now, now, no need for pleasantries, right? Then let's get to the point." She halted in front of him again and locked eyes with him. "Word has it that _you_ are the one who hid away the _Grimoire_ four years ago. But see, I want the book. So tell me, where is it?" Leo still said nothing._

"_The woman asked you a question." One of the demons used his telekinesis to make him bend and Leo found himself kneeling at Christy's feet. _

_Billie ran out of her unsteady hideout and used her own power to send the demons flying back – some stumbled on more bins, others hit walls and circus tents. Billie yelled at Wyatt to activate his shield as she jumped down on Leo. _

_Both together they rolled out of harm's way as fire and energy spheres flew all around. They landed on their backs near a bunch of brown boxes, by a red circus tent. But the assaults soon ceased, giving time to Billie and Leo, clearly stunned, to help each other up after some time pondering._

"_Billie, dear," Christy cried in a falsely contented voice. She had her hands raised: she was the one that had ordered the truce. Her face soon showed her anger. "You have thwarted me once more, sis," she let out in a hiss, "I won't permit it again." She pointed to her with one angry finger, "Get her out of my way!"_

_The assaults restarted and Billie held out her hands to send spheres, athames and the like back until there were too many for her to deflect. Leo ducked, grabbing her and pulling her down with him to save her from sideways attacks._

_As she rolled on the ground and saw an energy ball crash right next to Leo's head, she heard, "Watch out for the mortal, we want him alive for now, you idiots!"_

* * *

Well, there it is. Don't know much what else to say lol. So now you know. Eager to see the sisters' reaction? To know the end of the scene? NEXT! If I get a review ;-)


	22. Key to the Source

**Thank You **to every person who reviewed, it is greatly appreciated! I will thank everybody personally the next time I post a chapter ;-) I do apologize for the lack of updates recently but you all know how life can get! Anyway, here goes:

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Key to the Source**

**Synopsis:  
**With Billie's tale now over, Phoebe and Paige discuss about Christy's aim to find the _Grimoire_. Meanwhile, will Christy manage to get her hands on it?

* * *

"That's it." Billie sighed. "There were too many of them for me to handle alone, what's with my projection power missing." Her tone was dry, the sense of defeat hard in her guts, but she hoped the sisters would not ask how she could survive; she didn't think she could bring herself to tell it … Phoebe halted her train of thoughts.

"We're not blaming you," the Charmed One assured, a worried look spreading from her face to Paige's.

Billie broke the insinuating silence, "The _Grimoire_ – is it what I think it is?"

Paige nodded. "The key to the ultimate power of Evil, namely The Source."

"That's a bit ironic, don't you think?" Phoebe had a nervous smile upon the corner of her lips. "Christy, the Key to the Ultimate Power, looking for the key to Evil's power …"

For a few tense seconds their spirits wandered to a reality where Christy would be Source of All Evil, imagining all the chaos she could and would cause.

"D'you guys know where it is?" Billie was anxious.

Phoebe nodded. "The Andes," she replied. Billie looked immediately relieved but Phoebe added at once, "But I don't think we can find them."

"Why not?" The young blonde was dumbstruck.

"See, the _Grimoire_ had been protected with one of the strongest magics ever done: only the one that has hidden it can show you where it is. If you're not shown the precise location by the secret keeper, you can walk past it thousands of times and never catch a glimpse of it."

"But Leo _did_ tell you, didn't he?!" She felt the world crumble around her and she was sure it would soon swallow the chair she was sitting on. She grabbed at the rubber edges, her knuckles white.

Paige shook her head. "He told us but he never actually took us there. We all thought that just one person knowing the secret was a better way to keep it safe … An Elder should have done it, though; at least most of them don't get captured."

The two Charmed Ones rose to their feet and Paige reached for Phoebe's hand. "We'll be going, then. Thank you, honey," Phoebe said, smiling, tears menacing to fall.

"Wait," Billie interrupted softly. "How are the boys?"

The tale-tell look on the sisters' faces answered her.

**xxx**

The Andes. Christy looked around her at the snow she hated so much now that she had seen some – it was so cold and she despised cold, and those little flakes kept sneaking inside her clothes, damn tiny things.

She wished she could just thaw it all, but it would be too dangerous; a wave of melted ice could take them all out and have them break their necks against the mountain's foot and that would be no good to her plans.

"Is that it?" she demanded, as they reached a particular point of the peak, resembling a ritualistic altar covered in snow.

Leo was brought by one of the minions and thrown at her feet. He fell face first, swallowed some snow, and coughed. When he was able to, he pointed at the altar's top. "Th– It's … there."

Christy walked up to the frozen altar and waved a glowing hand above it; the snow and ice slowly melted but no _Grimoire_ was revealed on the stone. Christy turned around angrily.

"Why can't I see it already? You've told me it was here, why isn't it visible?!" She quickly stepped back to where Leo was kneeling in the white carpet of the mountain and pulled at his hair, lifting his head up. "Have you lied to me? Or haven't you told me everything? WHERE IS IT?!"

Hurting, Leo slowly spoke, "There – are – added – protections –"

* * *

One of the longest chapters to that – if not _the_ longest :-p I hope you enjoyed the read and forgave me the wait ;-) Tune in next time for the continuation of Billie and Christy's adventures!


	23. Abroad Day's Light

As always, I thank each and every one of you who reviewed; it is really one of the best things a writer could ask for. Also, **Joyce**, if you read this, could you post your review at ST, please? 'Cause I don't have a thread at the new C-Net yet and don't have time to make one at the moment. Right, on with the story!

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Abroad Day's Light**

**Synopsis:  
**Christy learns bad news about the _Grimoire_'s location and her plans may well be thwarted. Will she discover the place in which the dark spell book has been hidden?

* * *

Christy was still clutching Leo's hair, keeping his head pulled back. "Speak! Or you're dead." She force-flamed an athame in her hand and pressed it against his offered neck. "Tick tock, mister, time's running by."

Leo talked in an undertone, trying not to budge too much so that his manly Adam's apple wouldn't get cut by the sharp edge of the ritual knife, "You need not only … be showed the place … the _Grimoire_ can only be reached … in daylight … It appears at … dawn … and vanishes … at dusk."

"Great!" She opened her hand that held the athame and it vanished instantly as she threw Leo away. "Just great! This leaves all the time for the Bitched Ones and their blonde puppy to come after me."

She paced up and down, a headache threatening to burst any moment. She closed her eyes, held up her hands to her temples, massaging the pale skin in a soothing motion. A few of the demons, including those behind Leo, exploded and left but a grey hole as their ashes fell in the thawed snow. The other demons ran away from her, stopping where they fought there was a safer distance between their mistress and themselves.

As she gradually recovered, Christy looked up and saw deep prints in the snow, like those of a beast escaping … the mortal had gotten away. She stared angrily at the demons and spoke in a voice loud enough to wake the dead in their graves, pointing to two of them, "You, and you! Find him and _kill_ him! But leave the corpse whole – well, _recognizable_ to the least. And you better not disappoint me or you'll end up like those worms who let Billie get into the sisters' care after she escaped me!"

**xxx**

Hours later, Christy stood on the same spot, only facing the altar now. One of the demons she had sent after Leo ran to her and spoke, "Great One, we –".

Startled by his arrival, Christy turned round, hurling a fireball that smacked right into his stomach, vanquishing him at once. "Oops," was all Christy uttered, turning back to her contemplation of the snowy altar. "Haven't I told you not to speak unless you're asked to?"

Whispers began to echo all around her and she cast a gaze full of contempt at her surrounding minions. "I need no answer." Another demon exploded and was nothing more than ashes in mere seconds. But suddenly Christy heard other murmurs, ones coming from another time and space, irradiating from inside her it seemed.

She looked around and saw the sun's light slowly rising over the mountains. All around her the golden rays gradually hit the snow around her and, like they were nurturing themselves from them, walls covered of strange symbols formed, seemingly built out of the golden dust, from bottom to top, progressively creating a temple's fortifications.

She soon noticed that her lackeys had been too far from the temple's grounds and were now standing outside it. She looked up to the door that had materialized before her. But it didn't matter; she had reached the sacred place where her destiny laid. And she would fulfil it alone as must be.

* * *

There, you've had it. Hope you enjoyed enough to tune in next time :-)

For those who don't know; _Dystopia_ is now part of some kind of Internet fanfiction "channel", which means I now have a schedule and all that, and I will have a chapter every other week or one chapter every other _two _weeks, on Saturdays.

Until next time!


	24. My Taylor Is a Witch

As always, I will address a huge **thank you** to you all who stuck with me even though I even updated in … forever, particularly to astrum-faith who joined us very recently (it _is_ OK to be off-topic in a review! I do that all the time! :-D). I have decided to complete the First Part of _Distopia_ today, because of the delay I put it through, hoping that I'll be back with Part Two soon indeed! Enough said; enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Four: My Taylor Is a Witch**

**Synopsis:  
**Billie gets an unexpected visit that might change her life but in a good or bad way? She's about to discover news that will shape her future. The Charmed Ones have a hard time.

* * *

In the meantime, back in San Francisco, Billie was looking up from her book, too, as a jingle startled her. She had been forbidden by Phoebe and Paige to go along and help them rescue Leo and though she hadn't been able to focus on the book itself, she knew it best to try and concentrate on something else.

But right now she was watching the Angel of Destiny dusting in into her dorm room. "Hello Billie," she said.

Billie sat up on her bed. "Hi," she hesitated.

"It's good to see you again." The Angel started walking around the room, looking at some objects and sometimes picking them up, to replace them on the exact same spot.

"Thanks … I guess," Billie mumbled, not knowing whether her presence was a good omen or not.

The Angel smiled and looked up at her. "Don't worry, I haven't come to, for instance, take you away. No … No …" Her voice lowered. "What would the world do without you?" she added in an undertone, turning once more to look at baubles.

Her last comment rendered Billie uneasy, a chill speeding up her spine. The Angel vividly turned around once again. "No, in fact, I have _brought_ you something – well, _someone_." She held out her hand and from the black palm a stream of golden dust shot out and showered on the floor, revealing Taylor, a bit confused.

"Your friend has been made a witch, Billie."

Billie's mind raced, her eyes widened. After the shock of seeing the Angel dusting Taylor in, she had to take in the news of her being made a witch, which was made even more difficult by Taylor, who had finally realized where she was, and having spotted Billie had ran to her and was hugging her very tightly.

"Oh, Billie, what happened to me? It's all a blur!"

"Shhh," Billie whispered, stroking her hair once the first shock had passed. "It's OK." Then she addressed the Angel, "What d'you mean, she's been _made_ a witch? And what would her powers be anyway?"

"Two questions, one answer." Destiny pointed at Billie's laptop as she went on, "In technical terms; we just activated the feature that differentiates a witch from a mere human, thus we don't know what her abilities will be like – except for spell-casting and potion-making."

Billie and Taylor parted and stared at one another.

"I'm a witch," Taylor stated in bewilderment.

"Looks like it," Billie confirmed with a nod, smiling out of the corner of her lips.

**xxx**

Piper wouldn't let them go. She was hugging her two sons like there was no tomorrow. Maybe there wasn't?

"It's gonna be OK, Piper," Victor put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. He was smiling, but even he knew it. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll bring him back."

Piper nodded and smiled contritely. Even _he_ didn't dare say 'the more chance you _have_ to bring him back.' The look on her sisters' faces as she stood up, tears silently rolling her cheeks, confirmed they shared the same thoughts.

"We'll find him," Phoebe promised though, and her words clutched at the hearts of all those present.

Piper nodded silently once more and looked back down at her children, staring shell-shocked at their aunt. Tears shone in their eyes as well, and Piper's heart hardened at the sight. "We'll find him," she repeated, her voice a menace to anybody standing between her and her husband. "Paige, now."

And they were gone in a flurry of orbs.

* * *

There you have it, enjoyed? Review! Please :-)

See you in the next one.


	25. Finding Leo, Part One

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Finding Leo, Part One**

**Synopsis:  
**When the Angel of Destiny lets slips that a "big day" is ahead of the witches, Billie decides to go find Leo herself. But will Taylor agree to be left behind?

* * *

"Billie," interrupted the Angel, suddenly grave, "this is not a game, we don't usually make up witches like that – but the times are demanding, thus you are to train Taylor for the big day. Goodbye."

"What big day?" But the Angel was gone, leaving Billie's question unanswered.

Something clicked, and Billie suddenly whitened. "You stay here," she commanded Taylor, dashing to a set of shelves and taking a potions pouch out of it.

"No way," Taylor replied, walking up to her.

Billie stared right into her eyes. "Taylor, I don't have time for this, you've just been made a witch, whatever that means, and we have no idea what you're capable of. If what I think is about to happen _is _about to happen, then we're in for troubles. The Angel wouldn't give you powers if the Charmed Ones were good for the fight. Which means our enemy is greater than anything _they _faced. You could get yourself killed and I really don't need that right now so back off."

Billie blinked and Taylor was pushed on the bed. She looked up angrily at her blonde friend and saw her dropping one of the vials she had in her purse. A cloud of gray smoke rose from the broken glass and without thinking, Taylor leaped forward and caught Billie's top.

**xxx**

The puff of smoke resurfaced in the Andes, leaving Billie and Taylor behind. The witches were instantly frozen by the cold and they started to shake, holding their crossed arms close to themselves.

"Oh great!" cursed Billie. "My friend won't even listen to me and now we're both gonna freeze to death!"

"Billie, we're witches!"

"So?" Billie's teeth were chattering.

"So we can make things happen!" Taylor couldn't keep the excitement from her voice.

"Not make the sun shine brightly enough to melt all this snow or warm us up, honey!"

"What about, erm – I believe it's called summoning ­– pullovers and gloves?"

"So much for personal gain, T."

"Well, I guess saving our lives to do whatever I've been made a witch to do won't be that bad."

"You know what?" Billie's eyes were gleaming brightly at the idea of surviving. "You may have a point. Why don't you try a spell then?"

Taylor looked puzzled. "_Me_? But, Billie, I can't do that!"

"'Course you can, you're a witch now." Billie knew she was playing with her friend but it somehow kept her a little warmer. The truth was she couldn't think of a spell herself and hoped her friend would be more gifted at that part of the craft.

* * *

You know the usual: review if you want to share your views on the chapter :-)

Six chappies to go, my dears :-D


	26. Power Hotage

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Power Hotage**

**Syn****opsis:**  
About to die of frost, Billie and Taylor quarrel over casting a spell. In the meantime, the Charmed Ones search for Leo, hoping to get rid of Christy in the process. One of the sisters might need her powers to expend.

* * *

"You know what I mean." Taylor looked at her intently.

"I do, but it's still funny. Now the conjuring please; I'll be dead in five seconds flat." Billie was trying to look more certain than she really was, standing strong before her friend.

"OK, but let me tell you I hate you." Taylor turned around, pouting.

"Quick!"

"Alright, alright, it's comin', it's comin'!" Taylor closed her eyes. After a few seconds though, she opened her eyelids slowly, uncertainly, checking if Billie was looking at her.

"T.!" Billie shouted the nickname angrily; her lips trembled and were turning blue. She tried to restrain herself from shaking, closing her mouth tight together.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bill, I just can't!" She rushed to Billie's side and hugged her to try and keep a semblance of warmth in-between them.

"It's OK," Billie said faintly. "I wish I had my projection power."

**xxx**

Phoebe fell on her knees in the wet, cold snow. She couldn't take it anymore. The cold all around her. The cold all _inside_ her. The cold coming from Piper's heart. It was just too much.

"Up." Piper stood straight, expressionless, not trembling … in the outside anyway.

Paige helped Phoebe on her feet again. All three women were tucked in big coats, scarves, gloves and bonnets but Phoebe still couldn't handle the frosty air and the newly blowing wind didn't help … perhaps Piper's internal hurt wasn't much of a pick-me-up either.

"I'd like to see if you'd act that feeble if it were Coop's life at stake here", Piper said, mean.

"I love Leo as much as you do," retorted Phoebe, holding up on Paige's arm. "At least _I_ never tried and blew him up."

"Enough!" Paige demanded. "Guys, shut up and foc– Oh God!" Paige suddenly fell victim to the frost too, but an inner kind at that. "You stay here," she commanded the other two. "I'll be right back." As she dissolved into orbs, she shouted, "And don't kill each other or _I'll_ torment you in the grave!"

**xxx**

Paige reappeared some yards away from where she stood with her Charmed sisters. Instantly, she spotted Billie and Taylor lying in the snow cover, Billie mumbling incomprehensible words, her eyes rolling in their sockets.

"Oh my God, you stupid bimbos!" She ran to them the best she could and knelt next to them, grabbing both their hands and orbing out once more.

**xxx**

All three materialized in Billie's dorm room, Billie and Taylor lying in the same position they were in before, only now on the bed as Paige sat next to them and raised her hands above their white, frozen skin, whispering, "Time to see if Phoebe was right when she said Leo warmed up her tea."

* * *

One more down. Me wait my reviews =)


	27. The Hostage's Dilemma

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Hostage's Dilemma**

**Synopsis:  
**Paige receives a power-boost but will that be enough to save Taylor and Billie? When she's made hostage, she will have to make a choice from which lives shall depend on.

* * *

A golden light, not unlike the one that emanated from her when she healed people, shot out of Paige's palms and soon the girls regained a little color as well as consciousness. Their eyes fluttered open and the girls smiled when they met Paige's grave face. "Hi," they muttered.

"Hi? _Hi?_ You idiots could have gotten yourselves killed!" Paige couldn't hold it anymore. "Billie, you knew the weather is all but Hawaiian there! And I'm not even talking about bringing a mortal" – she eyed Taylor – "with you in the face of danger. What the hell –"

"T.'s a witch," Billie merely said, smiling rapidly.

"– were you thinking?!" Paige continued her flowing speech, red in the cheeks, not only due to the contrast of the room's heat but from anger as well. Suddenly, she understood the meaning of Billie's interruption. "Billie, I have no time for jokes," she warned sternly.

"It's not, just ask her." Taylor smiled as stupidly as Billie.

Paige shook her head to brush the thought away, "Whatever, I gotta go. You stay –"

"Don't even think about it, we're coming along." Taylor and Billie were already on their feet and grabbed one of Paige's arms each, tightly enough to be orbed with her in case she tried to take the French leave.

"I'm not letting you," said Paige.

"But we're not asking your permission … or opinion. You either orb and we come with you," – Billie tightened her grip – "or you stay here with us and we'll never save Leo." There they stood for several more seconds then Billie implored, "Come on, Paige, you know we won!"

Paige sighed and blinked, orbing warm clothing on and around the girls' heads, hands and necks. "You'll stand longer with those. But, Billie, _please_ don't piss Piper off, she's already a pain right now."

"I'm not –" began Billie but Paige heaved a new, heavy sigh. "Piper is so gonna kill me." She looked a little more pleased as she stared at Billie. "Well, bright side, you'll go first!" and before another word was uttered, she orbed them all out.

* * *

I know, it _is_ short. But daren't you complain when you have the next one (and the next after that, and after that, etc.) at once! :-p Review, please :-)


	28. Outside In

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Outside In**

**Synopsis:  
**Christy's plan of getting her hands on the _Grimoire_ are threatened by the very temple in which it has been placed. Will she reach the evil volume and become the next Source of All Evil?

* * *

Christy hit the door once more, the one door that had appeared out of nowhere when the temple had been revealed. She couldn't afford to lose any more time now that the Charmed Ones certainly were on her tracks – not that they could enter here but still they remained unpredictable.

She stared for a time at the heavy carved oak barrier and it burst out in one fiery leap directly coming from the Fires of Hell. She stepped forward on the white-marble floor, not even waiting for the flames to die down.

Oh yeah, they were gonna pay for taking her sister away from her. What were they thinking? They _could_ come! She would be waiting for them. After all, all this _was_ for them. She would track down the mortal of the eldest and kill him before his wife's very eyes. Yeah, that sounded like a plan … and the others would suffer that much as well.

The room she now stepped in was that of the _Grimoire_'s altar, though the tome was now encased in a glass protection, certainly magical.

Messrs and Mmes Love, Defenders and Normal-Lives would be the first to die under her reign as Queen of the Underworld, then would come the Elders for allowing the condemned Halliwells to pervert her baby sister – and all those standing between Billie and her would be disposed of in a spark of fire. She had ordered her minions to spare _her_ life back at the fair … She wondered if her baby sister had had the guts to tell her darling Charmed Ones about _that_ …

She walked on a little further, still not paying any more attention than before to the strange cross-like carvings everywhere, until a figure rose out of thin air just in front of her. It was a translucent grey almost like that of a ghost but not quite – or more accurately not of the ghost of _someone_, judging by the small, pointed horns protruding from its temples, the complete absence of ordinary limbs that are arms and legs, and the missing traits of its face.

_It_ addressed her by means of telepathy, through many different voices; one high-pitched, another hollow, one masculine and one feminine, to name but a few; she had the feeling it was several people actually talking at once.

"_Your intentions are not pure; you shall not reach the altar. Death will ensue if you lay a finger on that book_."

"_And what d'you think I want that book for, scum?_" Christy shot back telepathically. "_Get out of my way._"

"_Death shall prevail, whether it is yours or others'. Do not touch the book._"

"Now!" she shouted out loud and sent a telepathic blow so powerful it dissolved the figure. "Let's go back to the serious matter then," she said casually, stepping further once again.

* * *

I love writing about Christy, she's so twisted :-) Three to go! Review ;-)


	29. Clairvoyance

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Clairvoyance**

**Synopsis:  
**Back in the Andes, the first fight to get Leo back begins and Taylor gets a first contact with her powers in the middle of the battle. Will it allow her to save what's left?

* * *

Paige, Billie and Taylor orbed back in the Andes. Paige looked around, worried; Phoebe and Piper were nowhere to be seen yet she was sure she was right on the spot where she had left them. But soon enough, as Billie and Taylor started walking, the cause of their going missing propped to her; fireballs were crossing the skies like fireworks.

Paige gaped. "Billie, Taylor, you go that way!" she yelled, pointing to a side of the huge rock they were facing.

Taylor and Billie started at a run and soon came to a halt as the sight of a scene startled them; that of the Charmed Ones – Paige having joined her sisters – battling demons coming out of nowhere literally – not shimmering of flaming or anything like they would usually do, but plainly stepping out of nowhere, like from a portal, only there was absolutely no trace of any portal.

As Phoebe turned over and formed a fireball in her hands after channeling a demon's powers, the young witches hurried forward to join in the fight. Piper spotted Billie and grunted as her deterred attention earned her to be hit by a fire sphere in her waist. She was thrust sideward on the snow.

"Watch out!" Billie shouted, holding out her hand while running to deflect a fireball aimed at Piper's back as the older witch's face met the cold ground. The orb of fire hit a demon who was propelled face first against another one and the athamé the first one was holding stabbed his companion as he himself burst into flames, quickly followed by the second one.

"Billie, look out!" It was Phoebe. She was warning her protégée that yet another fireball had been hurled her way from behind. But it was too late for Billie to react.

Hope would have been lost if it hadn't been for Taylor. As she held up her hands to her mouth, gasping at the imminent, inevitable death of her best friend, she closed her eyes and jerked them open.

There she was, watching Billie running towards the fight once again, spotting the demon that attacked Piper, shouting, "Watch out!" and killing the two demons. She had seen all this happen a moment ago … in her mind.

Taylor turned on the spot at once and faced the demon that in her vision was to kill her blonde friend. "Oh no, you don't!" she spat, running at him and tackling him in the snow, adrenaline taking over.

One of his demon comrades hurled a fireball at her but she rolled on the cold ground and it left a fuming hole in the white mantle. The demon she had laid flat was back on his feet and Taylor kicked him in the chest. It made him topple and a fire sphere destined for Taylor hit him in the back. He wasn't vanquished though. He threw himself at her and Taylor gasped.

_Alright, you can do this!_, she thought as they wrestled in the snow.

Taylor managed to speak and utter her chant.

"Demon planning to kill my friend,  
Be gone, minion, until time ends."

The demon burst into flames, burning the skin of hers that wasn't under layers of clothing.

The other one was vanquished by Paige, who stabbed him with his own athamé. Paige ran to Taylor's side to heal her but Taylor turned in time to see Billie fighting with a demon, magically leaping in the air and getting on her feet again behind him, ready to attack. What the young blonde didn't see was the new fireball aimed at her own back.

* * *

Ehe, you gotta love cliffhangers! Too bad you're already gonna have the next chapter! ;-)


	30. Destiny Tricks

**Chapter Thirty: Destiny Tricks**

**Synopsis:  
**As she seems destined to lose Billie, Taylor comes to terms with her new powers again as the battle comes to an end but to whose profit?

* * *

"Oh no!" Taylor cursed, pushing Paige back and thrusting her whole body forward in order to get to Billie. She closed her eyes, thinking maybe she would once more come out of a vision but that didn't happen. "Billie!" she desperately shouted, raising a hand to her mouth as the fireball got nearer to her friend.

That was when a wave shot out of her palm and smacked right into the fiery sphere, which disintegrated instantly into a blazing deflagration, like a minute Saturn with its rings.

Taylor stared down at her slightly red hand, forgetting all about Billie and her two near deaths. She had felt the slight heat that emanated from her palm as whatever it was popped out of it. And she had to admit it; she had liked the electricity it had pressed upon her very insides.

She lifted her second hand and compared its whiteness to the faint pinkness of the other one. She watched them until the difference vanished and a voice called out to her. "I wouldn't stare too much at them if I were you; don't want to get micro-waved away, do you?" it said.

It was Paige. The battle was over. The demons were gone. The Charmed Ones and Billie were all looking at her. From unspoken mutual agreement, it seemed, Piper and Billie didn't pay any attention to each other.

She hurriedly lowered her hands and looked around once again then back at Paige. "What d'you say that was?"

"Apparently, from what I saw before you blew up that fireball; it's energy waves, call it what you want, just know you can throw energetic waves and that can do quite some damage on demons."

Taylor nodded, understanding. She hesitated, then said it, "I also had a vision."

Interested, Phoebe stepped forward. "Really? Can you tell us a bit more?" She didn't see Piper bite her bottom lip.

"Ah, well, I was just there, running after Billie to get in the battle and _bam_, I saw her saving Piper and then get hit by a fireball."

"So you saved me twice?" Billie asked, awed.

"Looks like it," Phoebe replied before anybody else could. "But let's focus." She turned back to Taylor. "You might have been given the gift of clairvoyance; it's visions alright, but mostly visions of events to happen just a few minutes ahead in time. Maybe it'll get stronger to the point of real premonitions with time."

"That's quite some baggage you've been given there," Piper finally said. "There must be a hell of a battle ahead of us." Apparently, both she and Phoebe had been told by Paige what had happened to her. "Anyway, can we please get back to my husband?"

* * *

Are you guys ready for the Finale? Review first, please :-)


	31. Grimoire, Grimoire

**Chapter Thirty-One: **_**Grimoire, Grimoire**_** Stuck in This Hall, Who Is the Evilest of All?**

**Synopsis:  
**The conclusion of _Dystopia_, Part I, brings you chaotic scenes as Christy is closer than ever to get to the _Grimoire_. Will she get her hands on it? Will the sisters, Billie and Taylor manage to stop her?

* * *

Christy reached the glass case without encountering any more obstacles. She held out her hand, fingers unfolded, palms towards the container, which blew up under the heat she confronted it to.

The debris flew everywhere and soon the sharp pieces of broken glass transformed into lethal arrows that redirected their course towards her.

"Of course," Christy sighed, smiling out of the corners of her lips. She lifted her hand higher and a fence made of fire rose all around her, so hot it melted down the glass arrows trying to get past it to pierce through her. "Now let us proceed," she said, bringing her hand down – the flaming barrier retracted at the gesture.

She took one more step ahead and grabbed the coveted tome with both hands, power-envy and vengeance-craving deepening her traits. In an instant, at the exact moment when the bare skin of her fingers made contact with the cold leather of the evil spellbook, thunder broke outside and a bolt of lightning struck the _Grimoire_ right on the empty spot in between her hands just before she tucked the volume against her chest. Her eyes then turned black as in her mind images were shown to her of scenes of great evil performed by the previous owners of the book, of huge battles between good and evil.

The powers flooded her and she hovered a few inches above the floor.

**xxx**

Outside, the storm was blaring on. The witches' hair flew around their heads, a lock sometimes slapping them hard as they stood in the snow. They were facing the invisibility barrier of the temple, having sensed the magic emanating from it. From time to time, when a lightning bolt would strike, they could get a glimpse of the sanctuary, but it dissolved almost instantly.

"We need to get in there!" Piper shouted to cover the wind's hauls.

"No, it's suicide! We need to go back home and we'll think about a plan there!"

"Paige's right," Phoebe said in an even bellow. "We don't need to fear the Source; we've already vanquished a whole bunch of them!"

Piper shook her head decidedly. "I'm not leaving here without Leo! What if he's in there!? He _must_ be in there!" Tears were flying around her, soon crystallized into flakes by the coldness of the air.

She stepped forward, flicking her hands up savagely in front of her, but the blasts it created upon the magical screen of invisibility and intangibility were merely sparks that dissolved almost instantly.

Billie walked up to her, battling against the wind, and put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Let's cast a spell," she screamed over the storm. "We have enough power to break the invisibility barrier or whatever it is."

Piper eyed her down, then a glimpse of hope shone in her eyes and she nodded. The others had watched the exchange warily and were relieved to see no fight ensued. They neared them and all five joined hands after Billie had briefed them about her idea. They started a chant.

"Draw the powers of all witches here  
To open a breach in the unwanted barrier –"

Thunder stronger than they had heard until then broke the skies, silencing the voices of the witches, who continued their spell anyway.

"The temple holding the forces of evil  
Shall open before the witches in peril."

The magical fence shimmered in front of them and vanished at last. They started to run towards the blue-domed, white-walled temple, the surface of which was covered in strange cross carvings, but the storm suddenly ceased and they came to an immediate halt as the instant silence was broken by a sound of shattering glass. They all jerked their heads heavenward as Christy, her eyes black as ebony, her very aura emanating evil, hovered above the sanctuary.

**··· TO BE CONTINUED ···**

**END OF PART ONE**

**

* * *

**Oops, a cliffhanger. You were expecting it, weren't you? You couldn't really believe I wouldn't do it! :-p

Well, that ends Part One, so I'll hope you stay tuned for Part Two :-) I would be delighted to hear your reviews, even if it's to say you had lost hope of ever reading this! *shame-faced*

Until next time, my readers =D


	32. Summary

Well, hello people.

I just thought that the lot of you who had this story in their favorites might wanna know that the second part has gone the releasing route at last. It's called _Beneath the Surface_. And yeah. Just thanks again for reading, and I guess I'll just delete this in about a week or so ^^

CHEERS!

Edit:

And instead of altogether deleting this, I've decided to use it as my chance to offer you a complete summary of Book 1 because I can't expect you to reread it all before starting in on Book 2. So, this sounds dumb to say, but unless you're lazy and really would rather read the summary rather than the whole story, stay AWAY from this page because it is a thorough spoilerfest through and through.

**Full Summary of "Dystopia I: Enter the Nightmare":**

After she comes back to the very place where she presumably killed her own sister, Billie discovers that Christy is in fact very much alive.

Well set on avenging her betrayal, though, the evil Jenkins witch traps Billie into the very cell where she was held captive for sixteen years herself, intending to put Billie through the same "therapy" she underwent: brainwashing. As all hope seems lost to the blonde, she discovers a power stronger than magic: love as the way she feels for her friends help her escape the Underworld. Making it back to her college dormitory she faints.

While she recovers, two strangers living in a remote village far from San Francisco, argue about their respective choices of life.

When she comes to after three days of sleep, Billie is in Halliwell Manor, and learns the shocking news that her best friend Taylor has been let in on the witchly secret because she witnessed the sisters rescuing her.

But the welcome home she receives from Piper is far from warm and soon it comes to a fight after which Billie is banned from the manor.

Meanwhile, Phoebe, who has recently recovered her empathy and has learned about Christy's attempts to get to Billie, tries to block the young blonde from Christy's telepathic abilities. The spell, however, backfires and Billie gets immunity to Phoebe as well.

After Billie's departure, Piper is visited by the Angel of Destiny who had taken Leo from her; she isn't bearing good news: Christy is after the former angel. When she dusts off the Angel takes an unsuspecting Taylor away with her. Piper is incensed and her anger gets the better of her, turning her into an obnoxious sister.

In the meantime, Billie has subconsciously teleported to the fair where Leo is taking the boys. But Christy attacks in broad daylight with a complete battalion of demons and soon Billie is crawling on the ground and Leo is made prisoner under his sons' very eyes.

Barely are they gone that the Charmed Ones orb in. Piper, outraged and altogether out of her mind, assails Billie. A fight ensues and Paige orbs the boys to safety while Phoebe tries to intervene: she is knocked unconscious by an ill-aimed blow from Piper. The eldest Halliwell, getting to a new level of rage, is about to finish Billie off when Paige comes back.

Billie manages to push her back as she is distracted and Piper warns Billie that the next time they meet, she _will_ blow her up.

In her Underworld chambers, Christy plays more mind games on Leo to get the information she seeks.

Back at her dorm, Billie gets a visit from Paige and Phoebe. Afraid for her life, she hides in the bathroom and it takes some time and coaxing for her to be convinced that the Halliwells are just checking up on her. They want to know what happened before they arrived at the fair.

Billie recounts her tale but she keeps something from them. However, she does tell them that Christy wanted Leo to tell her where the _Grimoire_ has been hidden. Paige and Phoebe leave with the grim news, forbidding Billie to follow them to the Andes.

While Piper shares a heart-wrenching goodbye with her traumatized children, it is Billie's turn to meet the Angel of Destiny again. This time, though, the Angel is bearing a certain gift in the form of Taylor who has just been turned into a witch.

The Angel warns them that it is not a treat for them to have fun with; a great danger is head of the world and Billie is going to need all the help she can get. As the Angel departs, Billie decides she is going to go against the sisters' orders and meet them in the Andes. Against her better judgment, Taylor latches on Billie just as she is teleporting away.

In the freezing mountains, where the evil _Grimoire_ has been secured, Christy and her demons are searching for the book. They find the location but discover that more protections have been set. Leo manages to run away.

The sisters are trekking their way through the deep snow and Piper is meaner than ever. Phoebe stumbles under the weight of her own emotions mixed with her older sister's. Just as they are telling each other off, Paige receives a warning.

She orbs just in time to save Billie and Taylor from certain death in the frost – they had not brought any warm clothes. As she taps into her Whitelighter's powers to warm them up she learns about Taylor being made a witch. Nonetheless, it takes all of the young witches' trickery and childish bribing to convince Paige to let them tow along.

Back in the Anges, Paige has to separate from the youngsters to get back to her own sisters. But just then, the fight begins.

Inside the cloaked sanctuary where she has managed to trespass, Christy faces obstacles on her way to the _Grimoire_ and her ulterior motives: killing the "evil", selfish Charmed Ones for turning her sister from "the light."

Billie and Taylor join the battle outside the invisible temple and twice in a row Taylor's new abilities save Billie's life. The combat ends with the good witches victorious and a storm breaks. They gather around the sanctuary and a silent truce occurs between Piper and Billie as the five of them join forces to lift the invisibility veil. The barrier is breached but it's too late. Christy, imbued with the Powers of the Underworld, hovers over the temple's shattered dome.

* * *

Methinks that's it, but if you (and that would be a shame) remember something I forgot, well, don't hesitate to let me know. :-)


End file.
